


Casting

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Big Time Pornstars [2]
Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Gay Sex, Kink Negotiation, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Photography, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Stripping, Teasing, Voyeurism, job interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their successful webshows, the four boys are recruited by a huge filmstudio as pornstars. Their job interviews are not as they expect.<br/>Second installment of the Big Time Pornstars series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

When James got an email from a porn studio, he was surprised. Apparently, they have seen some of his webcam shows and now Rocque Records, the biggest gay pornfilm studio in the US, was interested in recruiting James and invited him for a casting in L.A. They even paid him the plane ticket.   
Naturally, James was excited to fly to L.A. When he arrived, it was like a dream came true. James loved the city. But he was also nervous. James was really excited about this job offer and didn’t want to mess this up. Two days after he arrived, he went to Rocque Records for his job interview. A good-looking middle aged guy was already waiting for him.  
"You must be James, right? "  
James nodded and shook his hand.   
"Yeah, I'm James. "  
The other guy smiled.  
"I'm David Rocque and I'm the casting director of Rocque Records. My uncle Gustavo owns this studio. "  
"Nice to meet you. "  
David led James into a room with only a couch, an armchair and a camera.   
"Sit down, please. "  
James sat on the couch and David sat down on the armchair a few feet away.   
"Do you want something to drink? "  
James shook his head.   
"James, don't be nervous. Just be yourself. "  
The brunette smiled.  
"I can do that. "  
David smiled as well.  
"I'm gonna record this interview, okay? To see how you can handle it to be on camera. "  
"I'm don't mind. "  
"At first I'm going to ask you some questions. Then we'll take a look at your body and what you can do in front of the camera. "  
James nodded understandingly and David switched on the camera.  
"How old are you? "  
"I'm 19. "  
"Where are you from? "  
"Born and raised in New York City. "  
"I love New York. We should do a video shoot there if we have the chance. "  
James grinned.   
"Sounds great. "  
"Do you have a job? "  
"I'm in college actually. "  
"What's your major? ;"  
"Music and drama. "  
"You're the creative kind of guy, aren't you? "  
"Not only when I sing or act. " James replied winking.  
The casting director laughed.   
"Gorgeous and funny. I like you already, Are you a top or a bottom? "  
"I'm versatile. I like both, but I have a slight preference for topping. "  
"In this business, being versatile is very good. What do you think would be your image? "  
"I'm not sure actually. I guess, the jock image would fit me. And I can be very seductive if I want. "  
The other male winked at James.   
"I can see that. "  
"But I have to admit that's very easy to be flirty when there is someone as hot as you in front of me. "  
The casting director laughed loudly.   
"I was just thinking the same about you. I think you will fit in here very well. "  
James smiled.  
"I think so too. "  
"What do you think about doing bareback porn? "  
The brunette shifted.   
"I don't know. I mean, if everyone is tested regularly, I have no problem with it. "  
"We test everyone regularly. If you choose to do bareback videos, you also have a vote in choosing your film partner. "  
James thought about it for a few moments, before he nodded.   
"I'd be fine with it then. "  
"Do you have any kinks? "  
"I like bondage and getting called daddy. Oh, and I like to edge my lovers. I love using toys. Spankings are really nice as well. "  
"Damn, that's hot. " David breathed out.   
James winked at him again.   
"What would you not do in front of the camera? "  
"Anything that has to do with blood or things that belong into the toilet. No diapers, no breath play and no insertion into my dick. "  
"Seems legitimate. Stand up and take your shirt off please. "  
The brunette did as he was asked and slowly unbuttoned the denim shirt he was wearing, before letting it slide off his shoulders. The casting director licked his lips and walked around James. He put his hands on the brunette, examining James' trained torso.   
"Very nice. Strong shoulders and back. Great arms and perfect tan. Oh. And a great sixpack. "  
The casting director got a second camera and started to shoot photos of James. AbfterAfter a few shots, he smirked and told James:  
"Now your pants. "  
The brunette quickly got out of his pants and revealed that he did not wear underwear. David smirked.  
"Going commando to a job interview? Interesting. "  
James chuckled.  
"Just in case something like this happens. "  
"You've got awesome legs: long, tanned and muscular. "  
"Thanks. "  
The casting director cupped James' ass.  
"Your ass is not so bad either. "  
"I know. "  
David slapped one of the muscular ass cheeks lightly.   
"Cheeky. "  
Then he leaned in and kissed James. The brunette kissed back immediately. For a few minutes, they made out until David broke the kiss.   
"You're a great kisser. And you handled the unexpected action very well. "  
"You flatter me. "  
The casting director looked down and grinned.   
"You liked it very much apparently. "  
James wasn't ashamed of his erection.   
"I did. "  
"We're going to try something new, okay James? "  
The brunette nodded.   
"Lay down on the couch. "  
The casting director undressed himself and revealed a trained, slightly hairy torso and a large, hard dick, about 11 inches long.  
"Damn. " James whispered.   
David grinned and positioned himself, so that his dick was in front of James' face and his face in front of James' dick. James understood immediately what the casting director had in mind. James grasped the other man's erection and stroked it a few times, before licking at the head. Quickly, the brunette wrapped his lips around the hard dick. The casting director moaned and took James' cock into his mouth as well.   
The two men continued to suck each other's dicks, producing slurping sounds. James even deepthroated David and was the first to come.  
"I'm gonna... Gonna cum. " he warned, before he continued to suck dick.   
David just worked James' erection harder and fondled his balls as James came into his mouth. David swallowed his load. James moaned loudly around the casting director's dick, intensifying the older man's pleasure. A few minutes later, David reached his climax too.   
The casting director pulled out of James' mouth and jerked himself off until he came all over the brunette's face, groaning. Breathing heavily, David got up and took a photo of James' face covered in cum. He shut off the cameras, while James cleaned himself. The two men got dressed and shook hands.   
"It was a pleasure to meet you, James. "  
"The pleasure was mine. "  
"I'll call you in the next few days to tell you whether you got the job or not, but between the two of us, I can guarantee you that we'll hire you. "


	2. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Logan was nervous, frightened actually. A few days ago, someone contacted him and invited him to a job interview. Apparently, a film studio, which produced gay porn, was interested in him after seeing his webcam shows. At first, he wanted to decline. After all, Logan wanted to be a doctor, a serious scientist, and doing porn could endanger his career. But the brunette also knew that he needed to fund his education. And if he was honest to himself, Logan also liked the idea of shooting pornfilms. He liked the idea that people would watch it and admire his body.  
Now he was sitting in the studio's administration office, waiting for his interview to start. Logan didn't have to wait long though. Soon a handsome man was approaching him. Logan guessed he was about 40 years old. He smiled at Logan.  
"Hi, I'm David, the casting director of Rocque Records. "  
Logan smiled back.  
"I'm Logan. Nice to meet you. "  
“Nice to meet you too. Come in. “  
Logan followed him into a room, filled with only a couch, an armchair and a camera. David gestured for Logan to sit down on the couch.  
“Would you like a drink? “  
“I’d like a glass of water please. “ Logan answered politely.  
After he brought Logan one, David sat down and said:  
“I’ll record this interview okay? To see how you act in front of a camera. “  
Logan nodded and David turned the camera on.  
“I’m going to ask you a few question now okay? “  
“Sure. “  
“How old are you? “  
“I’m 20. “  
“Where are you from? “  
“I was born in Texas. But now I live here in L.A.”  
“A cowboy. Sexy. “  
David winked at him, making Logan blush.  
“What are you doing for a living? “  
“I’m studying medicine at UCLA. “  
“God, can you get any more sexier? “  
Logan smiled shyly and said:  
“Not as sexy as you. “  
David chuckled.  
“Are you a top or bottom, handsome? “  
“I only bottom. “  
David hummed.  
“I bet you’d look beautiful while getting fucked.”  
“Maybe you should try it out. “  
“Flirty. I like that. What do you think would be your image? “  
“A stereotypical bottom, I guess. Someone, who... You know, likes to be held down and fucked hard. “  
The casting director swallowed. He wasn’t sure whether Logan was intentionally or unintentionally arousing, but he liked it.  
“Would you do bareback porn? “  
“Well, there are obvious risks. But assuming there are regular tests and I’d like to be able to choose my partners. “  
“Of course, we’ll test all of our actors regularily. And you have the option to request or reject potential filmpartners. “  
Logan nodded, feeling happy with the answer.  
“Do you have any kinks, Logan? “  
“I like dom/sub stuff, roleplays and bondage. I’m not against exhibitionism either. “  
“And stuff you’d never do? “  
“I would want to be spat at. No urine, blood or fecies. I don’t like wearing diapers either. “  
David nodded.  
“We don’t do stuff like that here anyway. Do you mind taking off your shirt? I’d like to take a look at your body. “  
Logan nodded and stood up, before undressing.  
“Gorgeous. “ David said.  
He trailed his hands over Logan’s fit torso.  
“You’ve got great skin, pale and soft. Perfect to mark up. Yiu’re not too muscular either, which is good for bottoms. “  
The casting director pinched Logan’s nipples and the brunette gasped.  
“Sensitive nipples. Perfect. “  
The older man patted Logan’s butt.  
“Pants and underwear off please. “  
Logan nodded and he took his remaining clothes off, feeling a bit nervous. David grinned, his eyes on Logan’s hard, slightly curved and hard dick.  
“Very nice. You’ve got a lovely cock. “  
David moved around Logan.  
“And you arse is even better. “  
The older male kneaded the two, perfect, firm ass cheeks.  
“Very nice. Indeed.”  
David took a few photos, before saying:  
“Bend over for me, will you? “  
Logan bend over gladly, exposing himself to the other man. After taking more photos, David brushed his fingers over Logan’s hole and made the younger man moan and buck his hips.  
“Lovely reaction. “  
Logan blushed. David slapped his ass, signalizimg him to straighten himself up again.  
“Get on your knees. “  
The brunette nodded and did as he was told.  
“You look good on your knees. “  
“I like being on my knees. “  
David winked.  
“Cheeky. I like that. Why don’t you get my dick out? “  
Quickly and with a practised movements, Logan pulled down the zipper of the older man’s pants and got his semi-hard dick out. Logan didn’t have to do much to make the penis hard. The castimg director was so aroused by seeimg Logan kneeling in front of his crotch that the blood rushed into his twitching penis on its own. Logan gasped: David was huge.  
Once he was fully erect, David laid his enormous dick on Logan’s face and got his camera. Logan looked at him lustfully as a photo was taken. David moaned.  
“You’re a natural at this. “  
Logan chose not to reply. His tongue flicked over a part of David’s shaft, who grinned.  
“Since you suggested that you want to be hold down and get pounded, I’ll fuck your mouth now, okay? “  
Logan nodded.  
“If it is too much, just tap my thigh thrice. “  
David grabbed his cock’s base and dragged the head all over Logan’s face, smearing his pre-cum everywhere. When he reached Logan’s plump lips, the casting director caressed the lips with his thumb.  
“Open up, Logan. “  
Logan barely parted his lips, when David thrust his dick inside his hot wet mouth. The casting director moaned as Logan was able to take his whole dick, even though he was well-endowed. David was astonished about Logan’s lack of a gag reflex. The older man tangled his big hands in Logan’s soft hair to steady his head, as he started to pump his hips.  
“Fuck you look so good like that. “  
Logam relaxed his throat and let the older man use him as he pleased. Logan was aroused and painfully hard. He loved how much pleasure he could give the older (and probably more experienced man). The brunette looked up and into the camera, which was held by David, who moaned and grunted.  
The casting director fucked Logan’s mouth for over ten minutes, speeding up his movements, until he was pounding into the younger man’s mouth and his balls were slapping against Logan’s chin. The brunette, who got his mouth fucked, eventually reached down and jerked himself off.  
When he reached his climax, David put more strength behind his thrusts and soon spilled his seed down Logan’s throat, who swallowed it eagerly and without problems. Logan soon orgasmed too and spurted his cum all over the floor.  
Carefully, David pulled his cock out of Logan’s mouth and helped him up.  
“You okay, handsome? “  
“Yeah. I’m good. “  
Logan’s voice was a bit sore, but he grinned happily. After both men got dressed, David led Logan to the door and kissed him quickly, before he said:  
“I think I already decided. You got the job. “  
Logan’s face brightened.  
“Thank you so much. “  
Logan kissed the older man enthusiastically. When they broke apart David chuckled, slapped his ass lightly.  
“Off you go, handsome. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


	3. Carlos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own BTR  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

"Hi, I'm Carlos Garcia. I have a job interview here today. "  
After looking at his wrist watch, Carlos added:  
"Like seven minutes ago."  
The man, Carlos spoke to, laughed.  
"You are a feisty one, aren’t you? I'm David Rocque, casting director of Rocque Records. "  
Carlos shook the offered hand.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Sit down, please. Would you like something to drink? "  
"No, thank you. "  
"I'm going to record this interview. If you get the job, we'll post it on our website. "  
Carlos nodded understandingly and examined the older man behind the camera. He seemed to be around forty years old. He had grey eyes, sandy blonde hair and appeared to be very fit. Carlos really liked to look at someone as handsome as him. David turned on the camera and asked:  
"How old are you, Carlos? "  
"I'm 20 years old. "  
"Where are you from? "  
"South Florida. "  
"What do you do for a living? "  
"Well, I'm still at college, studying Psychology. But I work in a restaurant to earn some money. "  
David nodded.  
"Top or bottom? "  
"I don’t mind either way. Like I prefer to bottom most of the time, but occasionally I like to top as well. "  
The casting director smiled.  
"Very nice. If you would start to make videos with us, what do you think would be your image? "  
"I'm not sure… I guess, I'm kind of a power bottom? I used to be a cheerleader, so I'm very flexible and I'm not limited while trying out different positions. "  
David sat up, suddenly looking very interested.  
"Wait. Hold on. You were a cheerleader? "  
"Yeah. In High School. It was fun and I was very good at it. "  
The older man's eyes became glazed as he was lost in thoughts. David exhaled heavily:  
"That's really hot. "  
Carlos grinned.  
"I'm glad that you think so. "  
"I bet everyone thought so. "  
The Latino laughed.  
"They did. I got a lot of dick, because of it. "  
The casting director smirked.  
"I can imagine. What's your opinion about bareback porn? "  
"I always wanted to try sex without condom. So… Sure why not? I'm clean and I assume everyone else is too. "  
David nodded.  
"We do not employ actors with STDs. What are your kinks? "  
" love roleplays, spankings and I have a daddy kink. Oh and toys and bondage are nice too. "  
"What is something you'd never do? "  
"Uhm, everything that causes lots of pain. Everything with blood and stuff that belongs into the bathroom. And I don’t like being blindfolded. I like to see my sex partner. "  
The casting director nodded understandingly.  
"Could you please stand up and take off your shirt? "  
The Latino nodded excitedly and did as he was asked. He shivered, feeling aroused, when David started to run his hands over his torso.  
"You have a great body. Not too much muscles and not too few. I'm in love with your skin though. Soft, smooth and this gorgeous caramel color. "  
Carlos grinned.  
"You know how to charm a guy out of his pants. "  
The older man chuckled softly.  
"Speaking of pants… Take them off please. "  
"Underwear too? "  
David saw that Carlos wore black boxer briefs, so he shook his head.  
"No. I want to make a few photos with you in your underwear. "  
The Latino nodded. David licked his lips as he saw Carlos in his underwear: The very tight boxer briefs enable him to see every detail of Carlos' body. The casting director could see that Carlos was already half hard and the piece of fabric was wet, where Carlos' dick oozed out pre-cum. Walking around Carlos, David took a look at the Latino's ass.  
"Damn. You've got a fine ass. "  
Carlos chuckled and wiggled his clothed butt playfully. The older man got his camera out and made a few photos of Carlos.  
"Those will go up on our website too, if you get the job. "  
"I hope I look good on them. "  
David winked.  
"Very good. Now underwear off. "  
The black piece of fabric was off very quickly and Carlos sighed relieved as his erection was freed from its confinement. Greedily, David looked at Carlos' leaking cock and balls.  
"Jerk yourself off a bit. "  
Carlos took his hard manhood into his hand and stroked it, spreading the vast amount of pre-cum he leaked all over his shaft. After a few moments, David stepped closer to Carlos and took the hard cock into his hands himself. He moved his hand for a bit, before gathering some pre-cum on his fingers and holding them up in front of Carlos' mouth. The Latino sucked eagerly on them, tasting himself. The older man pulled his fingers out of Carlos' mouth and kissed him passionately. When they were making out, David could still taste Carlos' pre-cum in the Latino's mouth.  
They kissed for a minute or so, before David turned Carlos around and bent him over to expose his hole. David kneeled down in front of the Latino's ass, kneading his round, firm cheeks.  
"You have a pretty little hole. " the older man murmured.  
"Thanks. "  
David leaned forward and licked a stripe from Carlos' balls to the end of his backbone. The Latino moaned quietly. Simultaneously, the older man opened his trousers, pulled out his dick and started to jerk himself off. Chuckling, the casting director swirled his tongue around the rosy pucker, making Carlos moan again. He repeated this a couple more times, before he slipped the tip of his tongue inside Carlos teasingly. The Latino gasped and tried to push back on the other male's tongue, but David quickly pulled his tongue back, making Carlos whine pitifully.  
"Stop teasing. "  
David slapped Carlos' ass playfully.  
"Stop being bossy. "  
The Latino was about to reply something, but he was cut off by a moan, as David's tongue dipped inside his body again. The older man started to tongue-fuck the Latino, eating him out sloppily and creating obscene slurping sounds.  
When Carlos' hole was thoroughly wet and relaxed and the Latino a moaning mess, the casting director slipped a finger inside the younger one's body. As soon as the finger breached his body, Carlos came untouched with a loud moan. David was close to his orgasm too, so he accelerated the speed of his strokes. After a few moments, the older man stood up, before he came. He shot his cum all over Carlos' ass cheeks and his hole.  
Still dazed from his orgasm, David grabbed his camera again, making a photo of Carlos' ass coated with his seed. Then he gave Carlos some tissues to clean up. The Latino got dressed again David put his now flaccid cock into his trousers again.  
"That was fun. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


	4. Kendall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own BTR  
> Sorry for any mistakes

"This is surreal." Kendall murmured.  
He was walking through the streets of Hollywood, on his way to Rocque Records. The blonde couldn’t believe that he was actually here. This was so different from the small town in Minnesota where he came from. Soon, Kendall reached the Rocque Records building and looked up. It seemed huge to him as he was used to small houses, made out of stone and wood, not out of steel and glass like this one.  
Inside he asked the receptionist where to go and she gave him a description to the office Kendall needed to go to. There he only had to wait a couple of minutes, until the door opened. A handsome, tall man, about twenty years older than Kendall came out and smiled at him.  
"Good morning. I am David Rocque, casting director of Rocque Records. "  
The two shook hands.  
"Kendall Knight. Nice to meet you. "  
"Nice to meet you too. Come in."  
The room was not a regular office, like Kendall imagined. It was empty, except for a comfortable looking sofa, an armchair and a camera, pointing at the sofa. David gestured at the sofa.  
"Please take a seat. Would you like anything to drink? "  
Kendall smiled and said.  
"No, I'm good. Thanks. "  
David nodded. After getting a glass of water, he sat down in the armchair.  
"I'm going to record this interview."  
The blonde frowned.  
"Why?"  
"If you get the job, we will put this onto our website, so our viewers can get to know you a bit."  
"So everyone can find me on your side?"  
"Of course not. Most of our content is for our premium users. So are these interviews. "  
Kendall nodded understandingly.  
"Okay."  
"I'll ask you a few questions at first, before we will move on to the physical part of the interview."  
After Kendall nodded, David turned on the camera.  
"Kendall, how old are you?"  
"I am 19 years old."  
"And where are you from?"  
"Duluth, Minnesota."  
"What's it like there?"  
"It's certainly colder than here."  
David chuckled.  
"Do you have a job?"  
"I'm going to college, University of Minnesota."  
"What's your major?"  
"Physical education. I want to be a professional hockey player. "  
"Are you playing in college?"  
"I'm the team captain."  
Kendall couldn’t help but feel proud and David grinned.  
"Very impressive. Are you a top or a bottom? "  
"A top. Definitely. "  
"What do you think would be your image here?"  
"I could see myself being a stereotypical jock. I can also be very dominant. "  
The casting director nodded.  
"You seem to fit that role. What about bareback porn? "  
Kendall nodded.  
"I've done bareback before and it feels amazing. I'd be up for it. "  
"Great. That is perfect. What are your kinks? "  
"Bondage, roleplays, toys, I like to be called daddy and I like spankings."  
"Very nice. What do you not like? "  
"Urine, feces, blood as well as diapers, catheters and pain. "  
David nodded.  
"Like most people do. Could you please stand up and pull your shirt off? "  
Kendall nodded. He unbuttoned his plaid shirt and let it slide off his broad shoulders. David's eyes went wide.  
"Shit. Your body is amazing! Our viewers will love you. "  
Kendall was very fit: He had broad shoulders, a slight tan as well as a muscular chest and amazing abs. The blonde grinned.  
"Thanks. "  
David shot a few pictures.  
"Now your pants please. "  
Kendall's jeans were gone soon and the blonde was standing there only in tight, black boxer briefs.  
"Amazing legs. " David murmured.  
More pictures were made, before Kendall pulled off the last piece of fabric on his body.  
"Jerk yourself off a bit. " the older man said.  
While Kendall stroke his cock, until he was fully hard, David shot more and more pictures.  
"Sit back down. " he finally said.  
The blonde did so and the casting director put the camera aside. He stepped towards Kendall and kneeled between his strong thighs. Without hesitation, he leaned forward and licked at the tip of Kendall's dick. The blonde moaned as chapped lips were wrapped around his cock.  
David's tongue swirled around the head of Kendall's large erection, dipping into the slit, before David started to move his head up and down, taking more of Kendall into his mouth. The hockey player felt awesome: David was a skilled cocksucker, being able to pleasure him in the right ways. His hot, wet mouth felt absolutely divine around his cock. Kendall placed his hands on top of the casting director's head to guide his movements and speed them up. The older male was sucking Kendall off ferociously, enjoying the hockey player's moans and grunts. Not long after they started Kendall lost the last bit of his self control and his hips were bucking up, as he started to fuck up into David's mouth.  
They continued like this for a few more minutes, until Kendall felt the familiar pull in his stomach, indicating his nearing orgasm. So the blonde pulled the older man's head off his cock and started to jerk himself off furiously, until he came:  
Kendall spilled his seed all over the older man's face, coating him with it. While he came he grunted repeatedly:  
"Fuck. "  
When Kendall rode out his fantastic orgasm, David took his softening dick into his mouth, cleaning him and licking all remains of cum and pre-cum away. The two of them kissed passionately as Kendall leaned down to grab the older man's leaking cock. They made out, until David came as well, with a muttered curse all over Kendall's hand.  
Breathlessly, but happily the two stood up and cleaned themselves, chatting lightly. David shut off the camera and Kendall got dressed again.  
"You did amazingly. We will get in touch with you very soon. " the casting director explained as he walked Kendall to the door.  
The blonde nodded.  
"I cant wait to hear from you. "  
Arriving at the door, David held out his hand. Kendall took it and pulled David in for a last kiss. The older man chuckled.  
"You are really dominant, aren’t you? "  
The hockey player just grinned, waved and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> The next installment of this series will follow soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
